


Timber

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: ...un paio d'occhi ti stanno fissando.





	Timber

**Author's Note:**

> È stato un anno impegnativo. Ho scritto poco e male. Poi sono successi diversi bordelli e mi sono ritrovata a rispolverare vecchie robe e a rientrare in contatto con la fanwriter che c’è in me… editando shot vecchie di mesi.  
> Il titolo? Non so. Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la citazione sugli alberi che cascano in silenzio, in mezzo al nulla. In qualche modo l’ho trovato calzante.  
> Questa fic me la sono immaginata sulle note di The Killing Moon, se potete sentitela mentre leggete.
> 
> (EDIT: EFP, dove avevo originariamente postato la storia, ha fatto una cosa molto carina e ha lasciato il mio account in preda ad un bug per diversi mesi, ossia poco dopo la pubblicazione della mia storia, perciò la sto postando qui nella speranza che ora che non ci sono problemi qualcuno se la caghi.)

Non ti è mai piaciuta, la luce sopra lo specchio del bagno. Flebile, bluastra, fredda: ti mette stanchezza solo accenderla, ogni sera, ritrovarti a fissare il tuo riflesso. Mette in risalto le tue occhiaie, pensi. Gli angoli incavati delle guance. La piega amareggiata delle linee sul tuo viso.

Forse dovresti cambiare la lampadina. Forse dovresti accendere l’interruttore principale.

Ti stai lavando i denti. Il siero ti ha reso un super soldato, non immune alle carie. Mentre strofini gli incisivi ti accorgi che uno è scheggiato. Hai un’afta che ti sta dando il tormento da una settimana.

New York, nelle notti di Luglio, non va a dormire - anzi, è il momento in cui prende più vita. Capitan America, in canottiera e pantaloni del pigiama, si concede una sera in cui far finta di saper vivere in quest’era, mentre Steve Rogers sputa nel lavandino e si strofina gli occhi, sbadigliando.

Nel buio, un paio d’occhi ti stanno fissando. Scintillano. I vostri sguardi si incrociano.

Infili la porta di casa così velocemente che dimentichi di prenderne le chiavi.

L’asfalto è bollente, sotto ai tuoi piedi scalzi, in netto contrasto con la tramontana che sibila fra i tuoi vestiti, mentre insegui sogno e realtà. Nessuno ti riconosce, nel tuo affanno, preoccupato nel tener d’occhio la figura scura che serpeggia fra la folla. Dieci mesi, provi a calcolare. Un anno. Quanto tempo? Avevi finito per rinunciare. Dov’era?

Il cemento diventa sabbia. La sabbia diventa acqua.

Il Soldato D’inverno si spoglia della sua identità e la lascia a terra. In mezzo al mare, di spalle e svestito da ogni armatura, la sua figura sembra ancora più imponente.

Il sapore della sua bocca è lo stesso di settant'anni fa.

“Lo facevamo, questo?” ti chiede, premendo le labbra sulla tua gola, stringendoti a sé. Ha la voce bassa, il suo accento di Brooklyn pronunciato. Il braccio di metallo ronza silenzioso. Non hai motivo di sentirti al sicuro, eppure lo fai.

Guardi la luna. Chiudi gli occhi. “Sì.” Ti chiedi se stai sognando o meno.

La curva del sorriso di Bucky che ti solletica la pelle quasi ti fa dimenticare la bocca fredda della pistola premuta addosso alla tua tempia.

Il Soldato completa la sua missione.


End file.
